Wendy and Karen meet Mad Mod
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Wendy and Karen get schooled.
1. Chapter 1: You're in school!

(In Happy Harbor High, Wendy is doing some jumping jacks while Karen is recording with her phone)

Wendy: (panting) 96...97...98...99...100!

(Wendy stops and collapse from exhaustion)

Wendy: (panting) Okay, I'm exhausted. I feel like a very tired cat. I can barely move.

(Wendy and Karen start laughing as Wendy get back up)

Wendy: Can't believe I did the 100 jumping jacks challenge.

Karen: I know girl.

(Karen picks up her and a camera stick)

Karen: This is so going on YouTube.

Wendy: Indeed.

(Suddenly, a giant British robot appears from out of nowhere)

Karen: Uh, Wendy? What am I looking at?

Wendy: A giant robot wearing a British uniform. We should run.

(Wendy and Karen we're about to run, only to have their path blocked by a strange red haired man wearing a black suit)

Mad Mod: Sorry ladies, but you ain't going nowhere.

(Mad Mod points his cane at Wendy and Karen as the Ruby glows and emits a gas which cause the two cheerleaders to collapse onto the grass)

Wendy: (groans) Knockout gas.

(Wendy had one last glimpse of Mad Mod)

Mad Mod: Sleep tight my duckies.

(Everything goes dark)

(Moments later, Wendy wakes up with a huge gasp on her face)

Wendy: Huh?

(Wendy finds herself in a large atrium with several balconies and paintings hanging on the wall. She is currently clamped to a chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound. Near her was Karen, who's in a chair of her own)

Wendy: What?

(Wendy struggles against her bonds as Karen wakes up with an assorted groan on her face)

Karen: Ugh, what? Wendy, do I want to know where are we? Cause I don't think this is Happy Harbor High?

Wendy: Yeah, not to mention who would trapped us in these chairs.

Karen: Definitely not comfortable.

Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie!

(Karen see Mad Mod standing on a balcony)

Mad Mod: You're in school!

(Mad Mod slides down the staircase and lands near Wendy)

Mad Mod: That's right loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's School for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders.

(Mad Mod tosses his cane to the other hand holds it out)

Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson.

(Wendy and Karen had concern looks on their faces)

Karen: Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting schooled

(Mad Mod approaches the two girls as Wendy and Karen struggle to break free, but no avail)

Wendy: It's no use.

Karen: Yeah, we're trapped.

Mad Mod: Specially designed chairs luv, I can't have you two walk around all nilly willy.

(Karen rolls her eyes)

Karen: It's not like we're going anywhere.

Mad Mod: Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot.

(Mad Mod backs off)

Mad Mod: I didn't had to go through the trouble exposing you to some knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split.

Wendy: Then what do you want?

Mad Mod: Just like I said dearie.

(Mad Mod leans to Wendy's face)

Mad Mod: To teach you lots a lesson!

(Mad Mod backs off)

Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I have misbehaving children.

(Mad Mod points his cane at pictures of the bumblebees doing cheerleader routines)

Mad Mod: Doing cheerleader stuff that isn't proper.

Wendy and Karen: Hey!

Mad Mod: But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see, I'm older than you. So I'm bigger, badder and better!

(The girls rolls her eyes)

Karen: (groans)

Mad Mod: You're in my world now and you're not getting til you learn some proper respect!

Wendy: We will get out and when we do...

(School bell rings)

Mad Mod: Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. (saluting) Off to class.

(The floor tiles underneath Wendy and Karen's chairs opened like a trapdoor, dumping the two cheerleaders out of sight as they get dump in a classroom in a perfect landing)

(Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard)

Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you girls a lesson if you won't sit still and listen?

(Wendy shrugs)

Mad Mod: One of my hypnoscreens will do the trick.

(The chalkboard switches from Mad Mod's face to hypnotic swirls)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) And it will erase everything in your mind as well!

Karen: There's no way we're looking at that!

(Wooden thin arms came from back of their chairs)

Wendy: (straining) We gotta keep our eyes closed Karen!

Karen: I know Wendy!

(The wooden arms grab their heads, forcing Wendy and Karen to watch the hypnoscreen)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) Now, now, it's for your own good.

(Wendy starts to succumb, but manages to resist as she closes her eyes tightly, only for the wooden fingers to pry them open)

Karen: (struggling to resist) I don't wanna be hypnotized.

Wendy: (struggling to break free) Can't be worst than that magic show.

Mad Mod: (offscreen) There's no need to struggle, just stay still and watch the hypnoscreen.

(Wendy and Karen's eyes gets pried opened again)

Mad Mod: If you won't stop squirming.

(A white gas seeps through the vents)

Mad Mod: I won't stop tickling!

Karen: Uh, what's going on?

(Karen starts inhaling the gas as she starts to laugh)

Wendy: Karen, why are you...

(Wendy starts to laugh uncontrollably as well)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) It's my special "Mad Mod Tickle Gas", really brings the laughter out of you.

Karen: (laughing) Oh my g...g...gosh, it tickles!

(Mad Mod enters through a hidden door in the wall while watching a gas mask)

Mad Mod: Tell you what, I'll stop with the laughing gas if you two promised to be behave.

Wendy: (giggles) Okay, fine!

Mad Mod: Good.

(Moments later, Wendy and Karen are walking into a hallway)

Karen: Where are we going to?

Wendy: Mad Mod wants us to go to fitness class.

Karen: Great.

(The girls arrive at the fitness room as the doors close by themselves)

(The television screen turns on, revealing Mad Mod wearing a tracksuit)

Mad Mod: Alright my duckies, time to Modisize!

(Wendy and Karen looked confused)

Wendy: Modisize?

(Mad Mod pressed a button on a boombox as a strange Brazilian tribal trance music and starts doing a number of kicks and punches)

Wendy: Uh?

Karen: (chuckles) What is he doing?

Wendy: (giggles in her hand) Doesn't look like Zumba to me.

(Suddenly, Wendy and Karen began to preform the same movements, kicking in the air, throwing punches, moving their arms and leaping into the air)

Wendy: That's odd, I don't remember doing these moves.

Karen: Me neither, I feel like he's controlling us with this exercise.

Mad Mod: That's right girls, get on with the Modisize! The music will make you energized!

Wendy: Maybe too energized, it's like my body is moving by itself!

(Wendy tries to gain control by stopping her arm, by fails and resumes the workout)

Wendy: I can't stop!

Mad Mod: What's an exercise without good old Brazilian tribal trance music!

Karen: Quick, let's cover our ears!

(Wendy and Karen cover their ears when the music gets louder)

(Wendy and Karen struggled to keep themselves from listening to the music, but fail as they resume the workout routine)

Karen: (whines) I hate this place!

Wendy: Me too!

(The music stops as Wendy and Karen collapse from exhaustion, on their knees)

Wendy: (pants) Okay, I can't move.

Karen: (pants) Who wants to move?

(Mad Mod walks out from a hidden entrance, seeing the girls panting on the floor)

Mad Mod: Looks like you girls are exhausted from the workout, time for the next lesson.

(Wendy and Karen's eyes widen in fear)

Wendy: (gulps) I'm sorry, but...

Karen: We gotta go!

(Wendy and Karen run towards the door)

Mad Mod: They always run.

(Mad Mod pressed a button on the wall, causing bust robots to go after them)

Mad Mod: Get them!

(The bust robots walk on four spider-like appendages and went after the girls as they climb up the stairs)

Wendy: Great, the robots are following us.

Karen: We gotta find some place to hide.

(Wendy and Karen ran onto some stairs)

Karen: We can reach to the top!

(Suddenly, the stairs started moving like an escalator)

Wendy: Uh no!

Karen: He's turned the stairs into a speed moving escalator!

(Mad Mod chuckles as he stands on a balcony)

Mad Mod: Behold, this is what happens when two naughty girls decide to leave my classroom.

Karen: (panting) I don't know how much running I could take!

Wendy: (panting) Me neither!

Mad Mod: You girls should know better gain to not listening to you teacher.

(The stairs had stop as Wendy and Karen made their way to the top, collapse from exhaustion)

Wendy: (panting) We won't listen to you anymore Mad Mod!

Karen: (panting) That's right, we're going to get and turn you in to the Justice League.

Mad Mod: Okay, but catch me if you can!

(Mad Mod escapes through the doors)

Karen: Oh no he's not escaping!

Wendy: Let's get him!

(As Wendy and Karen burst through the doors, they gasp when they find themselves in the same atrium again)

Karen: What?

Wendy: Seriously, here again? Mad Mod's full of surprises.

(A section of the floor opens, bringing Mad Mod up)

Mad Mod: Well, I'm very disappointed in you two duckies.

(Mad Mod pressed his cane as the doors close behind Wendy and Karen)

Mad Mod: There's only one way you can make it up. You two will have to repeat the entire lesson!

(The walls come down, revealing a curving black and white sunburst pattern as Mad Mod laughs like a maniac)

(Wendy and Karen cover their eyes)

Karen: Don't look at the screen girl!

Mad Mod: Time for class my duckies, everyone back to your seats!

Wendy: Maybe if we get that cane, we could take control of this place.

Karen: That might be hard with all the robots, I say we split.

Wendy: Agree.

(Wendy and Karen run into different directions as a few robots are chasing after them. Wendy uses her cheerleader skills to leap over the bust robots as Karen doesthe same)

Karen: Good thing we're cheerleaders.

(As Karen make their way to get Mad Mod's cane, Mad Mod points his cane at them as the ruby starts to emit soundwaves which cause her to lose her balance)

Karen: (getting dizzy) What's happening to me?

Mad Mod: Feeling dizzy my duckie?

(Mad Mod laughs as Karen falls on her knees and groans)

Karen: I can't move!

Wendy: Karen!...Huh?

(Wendy looks behind and see that's she's being seized by a chair's that's behind her as wooden arms grab her shoulders)

Wendy: No!

(As Wendy gets forced to sit down, her wrists and ankles get clamped down as Karen is being hauled by her own chair)

Mad Mod: Give it up girls, you already lost!

(Wendy and Karen struggle against their bonds, but no avail)

Mad Mod: Now that everyone is back in their seats, it's time to repeat the lesson again!

(Mad Mod laughs again)

Karen: Wendy.

Wendy: Yeah?

Karen: We're in trouble.

Wendy: Big time.

(Meanwhile, the real Mad Mod in currently in the control room, looking at the screens, sitting in front of a bank of monitors, showing Wendy and Karen as he is working a complex array of controls)

Mad Mod: There, this should teach those saucy ankle bitters some respect. Just a tick, won't their families and friends notice they're missing? They'll call the police or worst, the Justice League!

(Later at the atrium, Wendy and Karen struggling to break free from their bonds as they are approached by the hologram Mad Mod)

Mad Mod: Apologies my duckies, but you two will be dismissed early.

(Moments later, Wendy and Karen break free from their chairs)

Wendy: Alright!

Karen: Finally! Let's get out of here.

(Mad Mod holds a neuralyzer in front of them while wearing Ray Ban sunglasses)

Mad Mod: Well girls, it's too bad you two won't remember this.

(Mad Mod pressed the neuralyzer as a red flash causes Wendy and Karen to freeze like they were in a trance. Moments later, they returned to normal and find themselves back on the football field)

Karen: Huh? What just happened?

Wendy: I don't even remember, I just doing the 100 jumping jacks challenge and poof, that was it.

Karen: Me too, let's go home.

(The end)


End file.
